Labyrinth
The Labyrinth is a location and activity in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. The Fountain of Health is located in its center. Description The Labyrinth is a twisting maze that the player must navigate through. The player will be cast there if his or her candle burns out. Each time the player unlocks a new room in Ms. Grunkle's House and confronts her, they will be cast into the Labyrinth. The player can also enter the Labyrinth by choice, by using one of two entrances. One entrance is located between the Cemetery and Madame Pomreeda's Cart (referred to as the Upper Entrance in the Version 1.3 release manual), and the other is located between the Spider's Web and the Cemetery (referred to as the Lower Entrance). Once inside the Labyrinth, the player must find their way out to return to the island. By clicking on the map icon on the toolbar while in the Labyrinth, the player can bring up a map which shows the Labyrinth's layout. Located in the center of the labyrinth is the "Fountain of Health", which is a large circular fountain with two fish statues and a stone tablet with a candle on it. At the fountain, the player must answer multiple-choice math word problems that have the same appearance and format as Repsac's riddles. Answering the questions correctly will cause the candle to relight and, eventually, grow back to its original size. If the player has no health remaining when they are cast into Labyrinth, they will appear directly in front of the Fountain of Health. It is also possible to encounter Repsac while in the Labyrinth, and as per usual, he will demand that the player answer a riddle. Repsac's riddles and the Fountain of Health questions are the only educational part of the activity. It isn't possible to use the difficulty levels icon while in the Labyrinth, so the difficulty of the questions can't be chosen. Digital manual description Is your candle burning a bit low? Don't let it run out or you'll be warped to the center of the Labyrinth to match odds in a game of knowledge and wit at the Health Fountain. If you want to get there before your fate flickers out, look for the entrances to the Labyrinth along the paths from the Spider's Web to the Cemetery, and from the Cemetery to Pomreeda's cart. While inside the labyrinth, you can click on the scroll to get an overhead view of the menacing maze. Trivia *One of the promotional images for the game that was featured on the JumpStart website circa 1996 depicts what appears to be the labyrinth during an earlier stage of the game's development. In contrast to how the labyrinth appears in-game, the labyrinth in this image uses different textures for the floors and walls, and its surrounding areas appear to be entirely black. Gallery 4h_labyrinth outside.png|An entrance to the labyrinth viewed from the outside 4h_labyrinth entrance.png|Going inside the labyrinth 4h_labyrinth map.png|A map of the labyrinth 4h fountain of health 1.png|The Fountain of Health 4h fountain of health 2.png|The Fountain of Health from a different angle 4h labyrinth question.png|A Fountain of Health question 4h_repsac_labyrinth.png|Encountering Repsac in the Labyrinth Videos Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Locations Category:Activities Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Non-educational activities